


Snow Day

by panicking_at_an_all_time_romance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance/pseuds/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance





	Snow Day

You groaned loudly when your car wouldn't start. "Are you freaking kidding me?" You stomped your feet, frustrated then got out.

You took out your phone and sent pictures of your car,

"Not only will it not start but there's also snow mid-way up the trunk" you texted.

Your boss texted back, good thing he was a kind and understanding man

"Sorry Kid :c, you don't have to come in, just remind me not to dock your pay for today" you breathed a sigh of relief.

At least one thing was going right. You tried to open the car door to get your purse out. It was frozen. You screamed out even more upset and kicked your car

"Why  
*kick*  
Are  
*kick*  
You  
*kick*  
Such  
*kick*  
A  
*kick*  
Jerk!!!

Just then your neighbor walked out with two steaming cups of hot chocolate

"Car problems?" He offered you a cup and you took it wrapping your cold fingers around it.

"How could you tell?" You took a sip and it was heaven in a cup. He smiled "Pretty sure it was the kicking" he took a sip and held out his hand

“Sam, Sam Winchester" you shook it

"Y/N, Y/L/N. He peeked through your window and saw your purse "Are your keys in there?" He took another sip and you sighed

"Yeah they are, apparently my car thought it was funny to not only lock me out of it, but to also lock me out of my house in the freezing cold" you held the mug tighter pouting at the escaping warmth. Sam put his hand in his pocket and jingled his keys

"My apartment is open if you need it" he offered.

You were tempted to squeal but you kept it in

"I'll call the locksmith first and see if they can get out here"

Sam nodded and turned to walk away,

"I'm just a knock away"

~~~~~~~~~~

You stood on his doorstep, teeth chattering, and fingers red and frozen. You rang the doorbell and knocked twice.

"COMING" someone yelled,

Sam opened the door and took in your appearance "You look terrible’

He stepped aside and you gladly entered feeling the warmth wrap around you. He took the cup and set it down. You unwrapped your scarf and he pulled off your jacket

"Do you want to change?" He hung your jacket up "you can borrow some of my clothes."

He led you to his room and tossed you a pair of sweatpants and a large hoodie. You smiled gratefully as he handed you a pair of ankle socks and left the room. You changed quickly and folded your clothes up neatly on the bed. Everything was a bit big but it smelled so nice, you hugged yourself and walked to the living room.

"Feeling better?" He asked as you sat down and pulled your knees to your chest.

"So much better, thank you"

He smiled and was about to say something when his doorbell rang again. He got up to answer it and tossed you the remote,

"Pick whatever you want".

You were flipping through the channels when an equally as gorgeous, maybe more, man came into the living room and sat on the floor

"I'm telling you Sammy, baby almost didn't make it here" he ran his hand through his hair and sighed "that snow is crazy"

Sam smirked "that's why I work from home.

Before you even knew what you were doing you mocked him "that's why I work from home" you said in an annoying voice.

The man on the floor laughed

"I like her" he held out his hand "Dean Winchester, this dorks brother" you laughed and Shook his hand "Y/N," you put your feet on the floor

"Do you want to sit here, I can sit with Sam if he doesn't mind,”

Before Dean could answer he got a text and looked down at it.

Sammy: Dude go sit there  
Dean: awwwwww my little Sammy Wammy has a crush <3 

Sam gave Dean his signature bitchface and Dean chuckled

"Sure sweetheart, thanks" you got up and sat down next to Sam, you curled back up and turned on SpongeBob.  
~~~~~~~~~~

At about 10am Jerry Springer came on and the three of you yelled at the screen, cheering when fights broke out and Ooooh-ing when someone left someone. Your tummy eventually growled and Sam got up to make food for you three.  
~~~~~~~~~~

"NO!" You tried to kick Dean from your spot on Sam's lap, both brothers were laughing. Dean smacked your foot away

"YES. IT WAS YOU" he got up and took your plates. Dean had been telling a story about a girl in the store who had her ear buds in but had been rocking out in the middle of the Isle, apparently she was a great singer. You pouted and crossed your arms,

Sam chuckled and got up, "let's just test this theory then" he hooked up the karaoke machine and got out the microphone.

After 15 minutes of begging you finally agreed to sing, you flipped through the songs and picked your favorite. You were starting to get into it and soon forgot the boys where even there

"She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing? It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks. Please, don't be sad now, I really believe, you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me." Your eyes were wet, this song always killed you, and the boys were getting a little teary eyed even if they wouldn't admit it when you asked. You continued to sing “Slow, so slow I fell to the ground on my knees. So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose to walk away, walk away, don't let her get you. I can't bear to see the same happen to you. Now, son, I'm only telling you this  
Because life can do terrible things"

You got done singing and let the tears fall freely, Sam held you to his chest and rubbed your back and Dean gave you tissue.

He smirked "You're definitely the girl from the store"

You kicked his leg "SHUT UP"

He laughed, "I'll be back I've got to check the temperature", he left the room and went to the hallway.

 

The power suddenly went out and you started to panic a little. Dean came back with blankets and candles.

"Marshmallows anyone?”

You all toasted Marshmallows over the candles for a while and after a little bit Dean decided to take a nap

. You scooted next to Sam and smiled "thanks for taking care of me today"

He shook his head "It's no problem, I had fun anyway"

You kissed his cheek and got up, “I should probably go see if my car is thawed enough to get my keys out"

He stood up and grabbed your hand "You can't, we can't let any heat out of the house, it's already getting chilly, besides your house is probably an ice cube”

You looked down at your hands shyly "Well I suppose you'll just have to keep me warm for the night."

You walked back to the couch and pulled him down, he grabbed a blanket and you two curled up together.

~~~~~~~~~~

You were laughing harder than you had ever before, you were trying to keep it in because of his sleeping brother but it was really hard.

"He did what?!" You panted trying to stop laughing.

Sam was laughing "He pulled his pants down and yelled pudding"

You buried your face in a pillow and started laughing,

Dean rolled over and got up "stop telling embarrassing stories or I'll tell about when you peed your pants in the school play and mom laughed her ass off"

You were laughing so hard you sobbed, Dean walked to Sam's room to continue his nap.

"You two are priceless" you finally calmed down and started to play with his hair

"Are you staying the night?" He asked rubbing your leg, you shrugged and continued running your fingers through his hair

"It's not like I have much of a choice, if you'll have me that is, I can always find a hotel"

Sam kissed your nose "I wouldn't let you go out in this, it's crazy out there" you wrapped your arms around his neck and blushed.  
"Thank you Sam, for making the worst day of my life turn into the best" you kissed him softly and he smiled

"Anytime Y/N" he wrapped his arms tightly around you and kissed back.


End file.
